Social institutions
Population # Population is a problem for a poor nation. #* Problem for poverty. # Population is a strength for an educated nation. #* Strength for an informed people. # Population is a non-issue even as other material resources can become non-issues. #* A non-issue (even as any resource is). # Evolutionarily, population exerts the pressure the society needs to change. #* Population exerts evolutionary pressure. # Artificial control of the population is effective, but its psychological effects are not always desirable. #* Population exerts evolutionary pressure. # Even when absorbed into nation-building or personal career growth, the excess of energy does not seem to have desirable expression. #* Excess always spills over. #* Even growth cannot fully absorb the excess. # The most populous nations, in future becoming the most powerful nations is a possibility. #* Population is power. # More than the numbers, the age groups into which population will emerge will be a problem. #* Not the numbers, but the age groups. # As the rural population of 18th century became the urban population of the 20th century, the 21st century may be a century of senile population. #* Migration into old age. # Population can become immaterial even as the size of territory became immaterial to democracies that do not initiate wars. #* Size does not count, nor numbers. Money # Money is an organisation of productive energies and human trust. # Money is capable of self-multiplication. # Money has become synonymous with consummate social power. # In a changed context anything like education can play the role of Money. # The faster Money travels, the greater is its power. # The greater the expenditure, the greater the income. # Money possesses man. # Man can possess money. # Mind can earn more money than physical work. # The greater the population of a country, the higher is its currency value. # Money moves to him who disregards it. # Money fails to yield success in Romance. # Money is an instrument of social development. # The British shaped the American War of Independence by the shortage of coins in the USA. # Every transaction acts like a bank. # Individual trust replaced by organisational Trust, multiplies money. # News of a rich man travels fast. # Wealth looks handsome. # The second generation of new wealth tends to be easy of temperament. # Spending more than one should gives a social strength for steady domination. # Money multiplies and self-multiplies. # Any improvement in society raises the value of Money. # Increase of a nation’s population raises the value of her Money. # Anyone can create enough Money by his values. # More Money can be created by honesty than by hard work. # Instead of Man chasing Money, now Money chases Man. # Rightly earned and rightly used, Money can solve any problem and create any opportunity. # Internet has excelled Money in its social power. # Money is an institution unrivalled in its scope, power, precision, speed, capacity to adjust to newly coming discoveries till today. #* Money is comprehensive, all-pervading. #* Comprehensive, all-pervading money. #* Ubiquitous money. #* Omnipresent money. # Man’s emergence from physicality is marked by the advent of money. #* Instrument of release from labour. #* Vital money, physical property, mental organisation. # Trust created money; money helped trust to grow. #* Money is – human trust in action. #* Symbol of formed social collectivity. # Money is a symbol. Its power lies not in gold but in its symbolic nature. #* Symbolic power. #* Self-multiplying symbolic power. # Money abridges Time and Space in the physical plane. #* Time and Space abridged in society. # As it makes enumeration possible, money introduces precision in acts. #* Instrument of precise acts. # Money brings the past into the present and carries it to the future, thus expanding the dimension of Time for man. #* Three-dimensional power. #* Trikala instrument. # Similarly, money expands the sphere of human space of action. #* That which expands life. # Money enabled several other institutions to rise and fortified several existing institutions such as monarchy. #* Scaffold of institutions. #* Mortar of organisation. #* Reinforces all existences. # Money multiplies its value by its speed. #* Self-multiplies its value. #* Self-multiplies of its own value. # Saving #* Efficiency saves everything. Savings come from a determination to save. #* One cannot save without organisation. #* Measurement helps saving materials. #* What cost accountancy does to Money, measurement does to other materials. #* Saving exists in graded layers of saving material, saving energy, saving Time, saving Money, saving company Time, etc. #* Savings raise profit. Organised savings raise profitability. #* Values save in all areas below them. #* Work can be casual. Comprehensive evaluation compulsorily saves. #* Planning saves everyone’s Time. #* System save time. #** Systems – time saver. #* Organisation saves energy. #** Organisation – energy saver. #* Accounting saves money. #** Accounts – money saver. #* Planning saves effort. #** Planning – effort saver. #* Innovation saves material. #** Innovation – material saver. #* Time is best saved by the value of punctuality. #** Punctuality – creator of Time. #* Money can be saved in great measure by cost accounting. #** Cost accounting – mint. #* Orderliness and regularity save effort. #** Orderliness and Regularity – effortless ease. #* Evaluation of efficiency saves energy, time, money, material and effort. #** Efficiency index – abridges ages into days. #* Value in each area saves material in that area. #** Value – that which makes anything valuable. Internet # Internet is the first institution that did not pass through the prior stage of organisation. #* Internet precedes organisation. # It combines information, communication and elimination of cost. #* Information interests. # Born out of the combination of telecommunication and computer, it serves to educate people so that the individual’s opinion may have a greater say. #* Information educates. #* Information empowers. # Its impersonal character reflects the impersonality of the society that is leaderless. #* Leaderless information. # It has the capacity to compel man to be rational based on facts, if not based on arguments or ideas. #* Facts compel. # It can combine, in future, money and power – making no one enjoy the power of this institution. #* Internet is a leveller. # Handling power and money, making both impersonal, the Internet can turn out to be the destroyer of human ego. #* Internet – destroyer of ego. # Internet offers man the mental knowledge to decide his future. #* Self-determining knowledge. # Till now, it does not seem to offer vital power. #* Self-vitalising power (not yet available). # That vital power may await the abolition of national armies. #* Abolish physicality, power will be self-vitalising. Man and Woman # Marriage is a field of maturity. # Pride and Prejudice would have risen to the level of Hamlet if Elizabeth too had been Romantic instead of Darcy alone being romantic. It means man was evolutionary and the woman had not yet risen to it. # Attraction and repulsion are the same in opposite directions. # Women are centres of sensations; men centres of action. Romance # Though money cannot win Romance, in most cases Money lays sufficient foundation for Romance. # What is suppressed in one plane, sinks to the lower plane. # Romance is born when sweetness of living seeks a field of play. Sweetness itself is an organisation of joy in Truth. # Man’s love is not for his beloved, but for the whole sex. # Love cannot see any blemish. # Feelings of true love defy expression especially to another. # A handsome face is taken to be a perfect personality. # Romance – Eternal Romance # Proximity is intimacy. For more detailed discussion please See[[ Spiritual basis for romance |'' Here]] Family # Family is created around the female. # The one body of the world split into millions of bodies comes together at the vital plane as family. # It has degenerated into a nuclear family or a family of a single parent. Man, in going so, reveals he is entirely physical. When he discovers his vitality, the family will again be constituted. # Society can take up the role of the family in future. It will be as great a leap as the family taking full responsibility for the education of children. # Social values cannot be learnt in society. They are learnt in the family in a biological context. # Companies have become units of society replacing the family. # Society can theoretically become a family. In exceptional cases the family can become the school. But, it is impossible for the family to become the society. # The Individual acquires culture in the family, education in the school, capacity in the society. # The family lays the foundation for the formation of the Individual. # The family cannot be dispensed with as long as man seeks Romance. # Any organisation when born slowly integrates itself with all the existing organisations till they are all integrated. # Family is the first indication of world government. # The individual and family are antithesis. Life’s basic contradiction is seen in the family creating the individual. # School is to education what agriculture is to production. # Without the concentrated life of the family, culture cannot be fostered. # Elder children represent the father, the younger the mother. # Family was born when Society decided not to destroy the invalids or weakly born children as in Sparta. # The responsibilities of a family # Birth of family is the birth of selflessness. # A family that can replace the school indicates that schools can be generally abolished. The Internet makes that possibility greater. # The most important gain for the individual from the family is the affection received and his coming to value affection. # Weaker members of the family render a family resourceful and rise to great heights. # Apart from education, school offers social skills to the chid. # School is a miniature of society even as family is the basic unit of the society. # In the absence of the family, emotions do not attain intensity. Role of family, school, society and individual # Human family protects the young ones, thus illustrating the fact that the species comes into existence for more than procreation. #* Family – the finest institution of the human species. (family here means mother & children) #* Unrivalled family. #* Unrivalled excellence of family # Society developing the weaker members is an extension of the role of the family. #* Society is now a family. # School offers organised education. #* All life is education. #* School organises education. #* Organised education is school. # Family and society precede and succeed the school in offering institutionalised cultural education and education that is not yet fully organised. #* Family precedes, society succeeds. # Society creates the individual and submits to his leading it. #* Leader, being led. #* Child leading the father. #* Leadership in submission. #* Society fulfils itself in the individual. # The final aim of the individual is to create a society where every individual is fully evolved. #* The individual fulfils himself in the society. # Family trains by social authority, school by the authority of knowledge, society by its subconscious wisdom. #* Family is individual’s first society. #* Knowledge too has its own authority – school. #* The collective authority is the social wisdom. #* The social wisdom is the collective authority. # In his growth the individual moves from physically inherited habits to opinion and attitude and finally by his own motive. #* Opinions are one’s own. #* Attitudes are of the family. #* Motives are of character. # Opinion of the mind, attitude of the vital are superseded by the motive of the being. #* Mind, vital and being are the grades. #* The body can represent the being. # Society fulfils itself when it discovers the wisdom which it developed in the individual. #* Society recognises its own wisdom only in the leading individual. Education # Education changes revolution into evolution. Public Opinion # Public opinion is readily acted upon when it enters the causal plane. # Social attitudes are decoded by social benefit, not by intrinsic value. Values # Man’s values are survival values. # He who sticks to his values even when his survival is threatened will survive. # No serious work can be accomplished by surface values. # Surface values are real values only when they issue from the substance. ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''H'] Category:Principles of Social Development